A vehicle may have systems including an antenna assembly purposed to communicate internally or externally. The systems may have mounting locations that subject them to environmental hazards. These hazards may impact their performance. One of these hazards may include harsh temperatures. A previous solution to high temperature exposure was to include a cavity in the antenna assembly to allow water to pool. In addition, movement of the vehicle provided some cooling to the communications system through convection but only after a period of high-speed movement.